vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods and Monsters/Transcript
Previously on The Vampire Diaries Flashes from the previous episodes can be seen.(Bonnie is meeting with Virginia at the Mental Health Center. Yvette St. John's decrepit body can be seen in the vault) : Virginia: Whatever's inside that vault... wants out. And you have to promise me you won't let Alex set it free. (The Vault is seen open. Men are being drug away as Alex and the others attempt to escape.) : Bonnie: I promise. (Bonnie seals the Armory with Alex and the other trapped inside, standing at the double doors, begging to be let out.) : Alex St. John: Bonnie, please! (Bonnie just finished the sealing spell out side the Armory.) : Bonnie: No one's getting out. (Bonnie is asleep, as the Shaman transfers the status of Huntress to her.) : Rayna: When she wakes, she'll be just like me... full of hatred for you and your kind. (Rayna stabs herself, completing the Shaman's spell, transferring the status of Huntress to Bonnie. Bonnie wakes from her self induced 'witchy' coma as the new huntress. Stefan is worried about Carolina after she had entered Bonnie's mind and was staked, forming a subconscious link to the new Huntress.) : Stefan: You need to get as far away from her as you can. (Stefan drugs Caroline and forces her to leave her friend before she wakes up. After Caroline awakens in a car, Caroline is clearly mad at Stefan. Stefan and Caroline are in a car driving to get far away from the new Huntress (Bonnie).) : Stefan: Do you love him? : Caroline: I don't know. Can you love someone and leave them behind, right when you need each other the most? (Stefan is attempting to make amends with Damon while letting Caroline's words about abandonment sink in.) : Stefan: (On the phone with Damon) I'm still mad at you. You put me, quite literally, through hell, and I'm not ready to let that go yet. But don't think I'm not noticing all the good you've been doing lately. (Damon and Matt is seen carefully putting Bonnie into the back of Matt's cruiser whom he tranquilized to prevent her from killing Damon. The last Everlasting can be seen in the glass coffin in the Armory.) :Enzo: Bonnie's life is linked to that of the final Everlasting. If we sever the link, it might also sever the curse. Unfortunately for us, the Everlasting resides in the Armory. The evil in the basement escaped from its vault and could be anywhere. (Dead bodies are seen scattered throughout the Armory, littering the floor, as the camera pans to the Vault.) : Damon: We're gonna open the place back up. (Bonnie wakes up from the tranquilizer and chokes Matt, who is barely able to stop the car before he is pulled into the back of his car. Bonnie frees herself and speeds off in the cruiser, heading off towards Stefan and Caroline's direction.) Outside The Armory (Damon is at the Armory carrying large gas barrels to a central location, while on the phone with Stefan. The conversation goes back and forth between the Armory with Damon, on the road with Stefan and Caroline, and Enzo at the Mental Health Center.) : Stefan: (over phone with Damon and Enzo): You haven't heard from him? : Damon: Nope. Which means, to absolutely no one's surprise, Donovan failed and now Bonnie's huntressing in the wild. : Stefan: (Focused on driving away from Bonnie) All right, well, where is she now? : Enzo: (In the Mental Ward where Virginia is staying) Coming after one of us. Where else? Weren't you meant to be on a plane? : Stefan: Flights got cancelled because of the storm. Where are you? : Damon: (At the Armory) I'm in Solution Land, baby. There's a preserved body at the Armory called "the final Everlasting." All we have to do is destroy that, Bonster is a monster no more. (Caroline is visibly upset about Damon and Enzo's plan to kill the Everlasting.) : Caroline: (In the Car with Stefan) But if you kill the Everlasting, Bonnie dies. And so do we, for that matter. : Enzo: I've been told differently. : Caroline: By who? Someone that wants you dead? : Enzo: A descendent of the people who created Rayna Cruz. : Caroline: Yeah, the people who hate us. : Enzo: Well, whether we believe them or not, it's Bonnie's only chance. (Damon has assembled three large gas tanks at the two large double door in the front of the Armory. He is turning the gas valves, releasing the gas they contain. He picks up a gasoline can, leaving behind a trail to burn.) : Damon: Look...best case scenario, we destroy it, everything goes back to normal. Worst case scenario... we all die and Stefan lives to tell the tale of our demise to the lovely Elena. : Caroline: Are you forgetting about the other problem that's in there? : Enzo: Oh, you mean the ambiguously terrifying monster from the vault? I'm on it. Perhaps once it's less ambiguous, it will be less terrifying. : Stefan: Guys, it doesn't matter. Bonnie sealed the whole Armory. You can't get in. : Damon: Don't tell me what I can't do. (Damon sets a trial of gasoline on fire that leads up to three large tanks of gas at the Amory's door. A large explosion ensues. Damon looks back to see that the Armory was well protected with Bonnie's sealing spell. The doors have no visible marks of destruction.) : Damon: (Damon disappointed) I can't get in. Plan B. Stefan, call your ex. Obviously, not the one next to you. Valerie. She can siphon the seal. : Stefan: That's great, but I have absolutely no idea where to find her. : Damon: There is a third option. And let me just tell you, it is just adorable. The cutest little Plan Cs you've ever seen. (Caroline is furious that Damon would even suggest involving her kids.) : Caroline: (exasperated) No! Absolutely not. : Damon: All they have to do is walk up to the door and put their tiny little siphon hands on it... : Caroline: (In a stern voice) No, my kids are staying out of this, Damon. : Damon: It's for Bonnie! : Caroline: No, it's for us. So that we don't have to run anymore. And that is not a good enough excuse to involve my children in this mess. : Damon: You know these scars that we have link her to us, huh? (Coincidentally, Bonnie is seeing and hearing bits of the conversation, as Damon is standing outside on the Armory's lawn with smoking pieces of the destroyed gas tanks.) : Damon: She can probably hear what we're saying right now. : Stefan: We'll find Valerie. : Damon: Whatever, bro. Matt's Cruiser --Bonnie is Driving (Matt and Bonnie are catching up to Caroline and Stefan.) : Matt: So what's it like when you see them? : Bonnie: I get snippets of conversations. Some visuals. But mostly, I can feel them. Their emotions. They're scared. And they should be. The urges are getting stronger. I can feel it taking over. I don't want to hurt them. (Bonnie looks distressed as she is losing control and giving in to the Huntress' urges.) : Matt: Then untie me. Let me help you, okay? I can stop you. : Bonnie: I know in my heart that I should. Sorry, Matt. Mental Health Center -- Ashville, North Carolina (Enzo is meeting with Virginia at the Mental Health Center) : Enzo: My name's Enzo. Bonnie's friend. : Virginia: She didn't listen, did she? After everything I said, she still opened the vault? : Enzo: It's complicated. : Virginia: If that thing's allowed to get out in the world, we're... : Enzo: That's why I'm here. We need to know exactly what we're dealing with, so we can fight it. (Virginia is scared and concerned with the 'monster' within the Vault.) : Virginia: You can't fight it. You can't kill it. It's been alive for thousands of years. : Enzo: (Compelling Virgina) Don't be scared, love. Now tell me what it is. Alaric and Caroline's Home -- Dallas, Texas (Alaric is cooking cookies. He places a couple on a plate for the girls. The twins are video calling with Caroline while they draw and color.) : Josie: Then Lizzie had three cookies, and I only had two. (Lizzie's eyes go wide as she corrects her sister.) : Lizzie: Two and a half. : Caroline: (Still on the run with Stefan driving down the highway.) Wow. This sure is a lot of cookie talk for 8:00 in the morning. (Alaric is placing cookies on the plate in front of the twins.) : Alaric: Yeah, well, the girls wanted cookies and Daddy needed something to take his mind off things. : Caroline: So you stress baked? : Alaric: There's got to be a more masculine way you could say that. (Caroline laughs) : Lizzie: I miss you, Mommy. : Caroline: I miss you, too, baby. : Alaric: All right, wave good-bye, girls. : Lizzie and Josie: (Waving goodbye) Bye. (Caroline waves goodbye) : Alaric: Be safe. (The phone beeps off) (Caroline is upset that she is having to run and cannot be with her children.) Stefan's Car : Caroline: They're three years old. They shouldn't be involved in this world. Not yet. (Stefan looks concerned for Caroline) : Caroline: Lizzie siphoned me the other day. The girls had their friend's birthday party, and Lizzie took Josie's goodie bag. I took it back from her and then she grabbed my arm. She didn't mean to. I just want them to have as normal a childhood as possible. (Stefan comforts Caroline, reassuring her it is her choice.) : Stefan: It's your decision. Period. : Caroline: (Feeling somewhat relieved) Thank you. This doesn't let you off the hook, you know. For the leaving or the kidnapping. : Stefan: No? : Caroline: No. : Stefan: Hmm. Not even a...a little bit? : Caroline: Nope. Not even a little bit. : Stefan: I feel...a thaw. : Caroline: There is definitely not a thaw. : Stefan: Okay. (Caroline's phone rings interrupting their semi-playful conversation, Bonnie is calling) : Caroline: Bonnie? Matt's Police Vehicle (The conversation flips back and forth between Bonnie and Stefan's car.) : Bonnie: (Tensed) I need you to drive faster. : Caroline: Why? What happened? : Bonnie: I'm gaining on you. Tell Stefan to drive faster and don't stop. (Stefan raves the engine.) : Caroline: How'd you catch up to us? (Bonnie is using the siren on Matt's cruiser and the police lights are flashing.) : Bonnie: We have a police siren, okay? It's been helpful. : Caroline: Okay. We won't stop, I promise. (The Dispatch in Matt's car goes off.) : Dispatch: All units, we have a six-car pileup on eastbound 60 at Franklin Drive. Injuries reported. Please respond. (They are al visible worried that they are on Highway 60.) : Bonnie: Tell me we're not on 60. : Stefan: (sighing) We're on 60. (Stefan arrives at the car pileup on 60 and slams to a halt, tires screeching, coming up with a Plan B.) : Bonnie: (Sensing Stefan's fear and that they had stopped) Oh, no. : Stefan: I got this. (Stefan puts the car in reverse, tires squealing, engine revving. He drives back toward the opposite direction, on coming car horns honking at them.) : Caroline: Stefan? (Bonnie is heading in their direction, straight for them.) : Bonnie: Why do I feel you getting closer? : Stefan: All you have to do is let us drive by you, Bonnie. : Bonnie: I can't do that. : Stefan: Yes, you can. : Matt: No, she can't! (Matt is struggling with the bindings on his wrist.) : Stefan: Come on... Bonnie. (Stefan is weaving in and out of traffic, heading the wrong way down the road. Bonnie in Matt's cruiser can be seen in the distance.) (Bonnie is trying to fight the Huntress' nature within her. : Bonnie: I'm sorry. (Bonnie is heading straight towards Stefan car, planning for a head on collision. Matt breaks free from the rope bindings and pull the stirring wheel, forcing Bonnie off the road, down an embankment into the woods at the last possible second. The car crashes into a tree. Caroline and Stefan are spared, saved by Matt.) Outside The Armory (Damon is speaking with Enzo, who is leaving the Mental Health Center. Damon is still outside the Armory, coming up with yet another plan to get inside.) : Damon: (On the phone with Enzo.) Let me guess, It's an ancient, tentacled evil that will destroy our lives and the world as we know it. : Enzo: (Not in the mood for Damon's jokes) Don't be ridiculous. No tentacles. : Damon: Do I even want to know? : Enzo: Will it deter you from going in? : Damon: Nope. : Enzo: Then no, you don't. Has anyone heard from Valerie? : Damon: Unnecessary. : Enzo: Somebody has a plan. Care to share? : Damon: It's messy. : Enzo: I fear you've forgotten just how messy I can be. : Damon: Small runway a few miles east of the Armory. Meet me there. Bring your cowboy boots. (Stefan) Gas Station (Stefan and Caroline are out pumping gas and she is visible worries about Bonnie and Matt who crashed.) : Caroline: (Concerned and afraid for her friends) Do you think they're okay? : Stefan: We have to assume they are. And that she's still after us. (Stefan finishing filling the car up with gas.) : Caroline: Any word from Damon? (Stefan checks his phone for any messages.) : Stefan: Nothing. Listen...you should get going. : Caroline: (Somewhat alarmed) You're not coming with me? (He hands her the keys to the car that he was driving.) : Stefan: I haven't heard from Damon, which means he probably has a plan that doesn't involve us. Therefore, it can't be a good one. I should handle it. Airplane Runway --East of the Armory (Damon and Enzo are walking down the runway towards a large, personal, red and white plane.) : Enzo: (Slightly annoyed) This was the best you could find? : Damon: Best, no. Closest, yeah. (A mechanic is working on the plane.) : Damon: Hey. Where's the pilot? Called him a few hours ago. He said he'd be here. : Maintenance Man: Well, he was, until you called and told him to forget it. : Damon: Except I didn't do that. : Maintenance Man: Are you Damon Salvatore? : Damon: Yes. : Maintenance Man: Well, that's who called. (Damon is very upset and vamp-speeds towards the mechanic, grabbing him by the neck.) : Damon: (Contained anger emerges in his voice) You bring that pilot back before I rip your throat out. (He lets the mechanic go.) : Enzo: Spot of turbulence? (Damon's phone rings, Stefan is calling.) : Damon: More like interference. (Damon answers the call.) Stefan's Car (Stefan is in a new car, heading towards the Armory. The conversation flips back and forth between the car and the runway.) : Stefan: Salvatore Airlines, may I help you? : Damon: You think you're clever? : Stefan: Wow. Considering the fact that I tracked down you, your pilot and your plan, all in a little bit of brotherly intuition, yes, Damon, as a matter of fact, I do. : Damon: Have you forgotten that I'm running from a hunter, Stefan? I'm trying to get out of her way. : Stefan: Oh, come on. We both know that's not why you're getting on the plane. : Damon: You have no idea what I'm up to. : Stefan: Really? Because I think you're headed to Dallas to kidnap two innocent children. (Damon attempts to fool Stefan.) : Damon: (Trying to get around the current situation) Or I'm headed to Dallas to speak to their father and talk some sense into him. : Stefan: Hmm. And if he says no? : Damon: (In a stubborn tone) Well, then, I will kidnap those two innocent children, because that's the right thing to do. : Stefan: No. The right thing to do is to let Caroline, their mother, decide what's best for them. : Damon: (Still stubbornness to Stefan's argument) She's wrong, Stefan. : Stefan: Well, it's her choice and I'm gonna let her make it. See ya. (Stefan hangs up the phone.) Caroline's Car (Caroline is worried and calls Alaric.) : Alaric: (He answers the phone) Hey. : Caroline: (enthusiastically) Hey! : Alaric: Tell me. : Caroline: Bonnie almost got us, but I'm okay. : Alaric: Look, you guys can't keep doing this. You've got to find another way. : Caroline: Damon and Enzo can fix her. : Alaric: Well, that's great. : Caroline: (she sighs) It involves Josie and Lizzie. : Alaric: (he takes the phone off of speaker mode and picks it up.) What? What do they need? : Caroline: (Hesitantly explains) To get into the Armory. Lizzie and Josie could siphon Bonnie's spell. I said no. Instantly. Because I thought it was just about me and Damon and Enzo, and that's fine. You know, I'm willing to run, they're willing to run... (sighs) but then I talked to Bonnie on the phone and... gah, she's scared, Ric. And she's in pain. But they're your kids and I can't make that decision for them. : Alaric: Well, they're not just my kids, Caroline, they're our kids, and that's a decision we need to make together. : Caroline: She's my best friend. I don't know what to do. : Alaric: Well, look, it's been almost a week since the girls have been able to hug their mother, so... (sighing) if there's something we can do to make sure it's not two weeks, or three, or never...just tell me what it is we need to do. Woods off Highway 60 (Bonnie is seeing visions of Caroline and Alaric's conversation.) : Bonnie: Matt? Matt, are you okay? (Matt groans as he wakes up from hitting the dash board.) You okay? : Matt: (groaning) Yeah. (Continues groaning) Just stuck. How about you? Are you okay? : Bonnie: Of course I am. Because if I were dead, then this would all be over and everyone could go back to their lives. But we're not that lucky. : Matt: They'd be dead too, Bonnie. They're marked. If you die, they die. : Bonnie: So this is just gonna go on forever. : Matt: It's okay. I stopped you. I can keep stopping you. : Bonnie: You're human, Matt. You don't belong in this fight. (Bonnie, unbuckling her seat belt begins to leave the vehicle, leaving Matt trapped, hurt and bleeding in the car behind her.) : Matt: No, no, no, no. Don't you leave me, Bonnie. : Bonnie: I'm sorry. : Matt: Bonnie! (Bonnie is climbing up the slope, through underbrush. Matt tries to free himself, but fails.) : Matt: (Over the dispatch) )Hello. I'm hurt and I need help. Is anyone out there? (Matt attempts to free himself though he can't. He grabs one of the rifles from behind him to try and wedge an open, though it snaps, hurting him further in the process.) Outside The Armory (Damon has his back to Stefan while drinking from his flask. They hold a conversation in the Armory courtyard.) : Stefan: Well, you're awfully quiet. Don't tell me you're still mad about the pilot. Caroline's bringing her kids, and we're gonna get inside, and that's all that matters. : Damon: (Confusion and slight sarcasm in his voice) What happened to you, hmm? You and I had a breakthrough yesterday. You pulled a Damon. You made the right choice, to hell with the consequences. We actually agreed, Stefan. I sent out a press release. And then you spend one night with blonde ambition. You're right back to your old, boring, choice-matters self. What the hell, man? : Stefan: (Incredulous) Do you really think that I did the right thing by taking Caroline against her will? : Damon: One hundred percent. : Stefan: (Voicing his opinion) You said that's how you know you love someone. And for a second there, I actually, I actually believed you. I thought that my love for Caroline was so strong that I would do anything to protect it. But then I realized, that's not love, Damon. That's fear. : Damon: (Bitter sarcasm) You should put that on a greeting card. : Stefan: That night that you put yourself down, it wasn't because you loved Elena. It was because you were afraid if you didn't, you would do something terrible, and you would lose her forever. And that fear, that fear was so powerful that it overrode any love that you felt for me or Bonnie or anybody else. : Damon: It wasn't about you, Stefan. : Stefan: (Slightly angered) Oh, it had absolutely everything to do with me. No. I looked you in the eyes, Damon, and I begged you to stay. And you turned your back on me like it was nothing. And I thought about that yesterday, when I "pulled a Damon." And I realized...I never want to be that person. I refuse to be ruled by fear. I refuse to be you. : Stefan: They're here. (Alaric and Caroline holding the twins hands inbetween them arrive at the Armory.) : Alaric: You guys know why we're here? (The twins shake their heads 'No') Because there's something inside this building that's really important that we need. The only problem is these doors are locked, so we're gonna need your help to open them, okay? (Alaric, Caroline and the twins are at the front door of the Armory.) : Caroline: (Loving voice) Want to know something cool? You two are special because you two are the keys. Let's play a game. Everyone put one hand on the door. (They place their hands upon the armory doors)Remember Amy's birthday party? I took away your goodie bag, and what happened? : Lizzie: I hurt you. : Caroline: Yes, because I took something from you. Now...how would you feel if someone tried to take me away from you? : Lizzie: Mad. : Josie: Sad. : Caroline: (Slightly, emotionally effected by her loving daughters) Yeah, me, too. And if we don't get inside of here, that might happen. I might never be able to see you or hug you or... tuck you in at night. (Lizzie and Josie's hands are glowing as they are siphoning Bonnie's Seal) : Alaric: (Slightly surprised and happy) It's working. : Caroline: (enthusiastically) Keep going, girls. (The twins are overwhelmed with magic, as they finished siphoning the seal. Alaric and Caroline both embrace their daughters.) : Alaric: Good job. : Caroline: (Voicing her feelings of pride for her daughters) Good job you two! You did so good. : Alaric: (Proud for his daughters as well) You both did such a good job. : Caroline: It's all over. Bonnie's Stolen Car (Bonnie is sitting in a light blue car, somewhere off of highway 60, attempting to hotwire the car. Bonnie's phone rings, Enzo is calling, driving his own car, hoping to have Bonnie chase him, instead of the others.) : Bonnie: (Still tense) Calling to apologize from my leg? I know what you're planning. I can see everyone waiting at the Armory. They're sitting ducks, Enzo. : Enzo: Yeah, except not everyone is waiting at the Armory. : Bonnie: What are you doing? : Enzo: My part. I need a favor from you. I need you to think about me. : Bonnie: No. (Bonnie is hot wiring the stolen car) : Enzo: All right, I'll pretend that doesn't hurt my feelings. Look, I know your urges are strong and you can't control them, but you can focus them. Chase me, and only me, and it'll give our friends some time to sort all this out. : Bonnie: I'll catch you, Enzo. Give me some credit. : Enzo: (Jokingly) Come on, love. I'll lead you on a little, wild goose chase. (Bonnie focuses on Enzo, seeing him and where he'd heading.) : Bonnie: Okay. I see you. : Enzo: Now come and get me. The Armory (Outside the Amory) : Damon: Where are the little squirts? : Caroline: Away from whatever's gonna come out of there. : Damon: Well, for something to get out we have to be able to get in. (Damon opens the large front door, seeing the twins successfully undid Bonnie's spell, creaking as it opens) : Damon: Nice. Shall we? (Damon enter the Armory) : Caroline: (Clearly conflicted) Stefan... : Stefan: Whatever you're about to say, just...say it when this is over. (Stefan enters behind Damon, who shuts the door behind them.) Inside the Armory : Stefan: (Slightly afraid) Wow, this looks... promising. : Damon: (Unfazed from his nonchalant attitude)...I've seen worse. (The Amory is completely trashed and dead, bloodied bodies are scattered throughout.) : Stefan: So this thing the was in the vault that no one was supposed to open, do we know what it is? : Damon: Yup. Bad. : Stefan: Ah. :Damon: Enzo says that the final Everlasting is in a coffin somewhere. :Stefan: So let's just find this thing and get the hell out of here. Enzo's Safe House (Enzo is in the Kitchen, cooking, as Bonnie slowly enters, holding a shotgun.) : Bonnie: (Worried) Why did you stop? : Enzo: I was running out of gas, which means you were gonna catch up to me eventually. (He sighs) I cannot begin to know what you're feeling...but I thought, if you came here... : Bonnie: Enzo... : Enzo: Maybe we could share a meal and a drink, one last time. : Bonnie: You know I can't do that. : Enzo: Come on. My risotto isn't that bad. (Bonnie raises the shotgun.) : Bonnie: I'm so sorry. (Bonnie shoots at Enzo, though he avoids it with is vampiric speed.) : Enzo: Huh...maybe it is. (Bonnie cocks her gun, aiming again, ready to fire.) The Armory : Damon: This is appropriately creepy. Enzo said don't go in the vault. : Stefan: (Teasing tone) Ahh, we've searched everywhere else. You know, if you're scared, Damon, you can go, uh, wait outside with the three-year-olds. Damon. You ready to do this or what? : Damon: Yeah. Yes, I am. But I'm gonna do it alone. : Stefan: Like hell you are. Whatever's down there is nobueno. : Stefan: Which is why you need me. : Damon: Let me do this, Stefan. There is a girl waiting outside for you, and if you go in there with me, and get all screwed up, you're gonna have problems with her, and you're gonna blame me. : Stefan: I don't care. I can help you. : Damon: (Becoming upset) I know you can...and you have. Over and over again, you've helped me. And over and over again, it's screwed you, and so, this time, I need a different kind of help, okay? I need you... to let me go. Let me succeed or let me fail... but let me do it by myself. I'm sorry I walked out on you that night. You're right, I was scared. And I knew you'd be mad, but I also knew that you'd be okay. I know my choices suck sometimes, and you like to be there to head them off at the pass, but this time... I need you to believe in me. Okay? (Stefan shakes his head no, not convinced to leave his brother.) : Stefan: Damon, I... : Damon: You don't want a life ruled by fear? Huh? Then, this time...you walk out on me, and don't be afraid of what'll happen. Trust I'll be okay. One way or another... I'll be okay. ... Yeah. (Stefan is still not convinced, though concedes to his brother's wishes.) : Stefan: Okay. Listen, if-if you need me, I'll be... : Damon: Right outside... Yeah. (Damon enters the vault, closing it behind him, Stefan leaves.) Outside the Armory (Caroline and Alaric are waiting outside) : Caroline: Oh, God, it's been too long. (Stefan, exits the Armory) : Caroline: Oh, my God, thank God. (They embrace in a warm hug.) : Caroline: Where's Damon? : Stefan: It's not over yet. Enzo's Safe House (Bonnie grunting, shooting towards Enzo, missing due to his vampiric speed. He runs towards her, knocking the gun out of her hands and grabbing her. The struggle and she breaks free, grabbing the guitar, she breaks it over his head, stunning him for a moment. He falls to the floor, and she takes the guitar string and wraps it around his troat, choking him. He recovers and grabs her arm and throws her over his shoulder, Bonnie landing and breaking through the dinning room table. She takes a broken table leg and knocks Enzo to the floor. Bonnie recovers her shotgun and points it towards Enzo. He scrambles backwards as she cocks it. He attempts to avoid being shot as he swats at the gun, though he is too slow and Bonnie fires the gun, shooting him in the side of his abdomen.) : Enzo: I can't move. : Bonnie: I know. : Enzo: No, you don't want to do this. (Bonnie garbs a splinter piece of the table, plunging it into Enzo. He uses the remaining of his speed and grabs the stake, before it comes to his heart. Grunting and gasping, he desperately tries to fend Bonnie off.) (Bonnie is visibly in emotional pain as she is attempting to kill her boyfriend.) : Bonnie: (Pleading to Enzo) Fight me. Fight me! Push me off of you. : Enzo: I'm trying...but I dare say you've gotten stronger. The Vault (Damon is searching the vault, entering though a creaking door, there is water dripping from within the cavern. He looks concerned and he waves the flashlight around.) Enzo's Safe House : Bonnie: Hold me back. Please, please. : Enzo: I'm afraid I'm at my limit. : Bonnie: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Enzo. : Enzo: (Reassuringly) It's okay, it's okay. But I need one thing from you. When this is over, don't remember this moment. Remember the other ones: New Year's Eve and champagne... and your terrible, terrible guitar playing that never really got any better, even though I said it did. (Bonnie is quietly sobbing as she is gaining the upper hand) : Enzo: (Content despite his current situation) And remember that I had over a century of pain and loneliness before I found you...and then three...glorious years of love. I love you. : Bonnie: (Almost in tears) I love you, Enzo. The Vault (Damon is still searching the vault, and finally comes across the Final Everlasting.) : Damon: There you are. Enzo's Safe House (Bonnie is sniffling, trying to hold back tears, though failing.) : Bonnie: (Emotionally conflicted) I can't hold back anymore. : Enzo: (Reassuringly) You don't have to. The Vault (Damon pulls the preserved shaman from the coffin, and pours gasoline over his body and attempts to light a lighter.) : Damon: Come on! Come on!! (It lights and he throws the flame and ignites the body.) Enzo's Safe House (Bonnie is able to stop herself from plunging the stake into Enzo's heart.) : Bonnie: He did it. Damon did it. (Laughing with relief) He did it, he did it. (Enzo and Bonnie share a loving embrace, sharing a passionate kiss.) Outside the Armory (Caroline is rubbing her shoulder where her scar was once located.) : Alaric: No more scar. : Caroline: Yeah...I guess he did it. : Alaric: I'm gonna take the kids home. : Caroline: Good. I'll get my stuff and... : Alaric: No. No, you should, uh, you should stay. You changed my life... you know that, right? I mean, you completely turned it around. And for that, I, uh... (sighs) I will always love you. Even though I know you don't love me the same way. : Caroline: Ric... : Alaric: It's okay. I mean, to be honest, I always knew. It's just that, you know, we... we had these moments where we were... just... (sighs) perfectly in sync. You know, laughing at the kids or... in tears because we were so exhausted, I... I guess, uh... I don't know, I guess a part of me thought that maybe, one day, those moments might become something more. But that wouldn't be fair to you. Certainly wouldn't be fair to me, either. : CarolineL I'm so sorry. : Alaric: No. : Caroline: A part of me just...loved the idea of a perfect, happy family. And I didn't want to let that go. : Alaric: (Content with the current situation) You should be happy. I mean, you deserve everything you want. And no matter what happens, Caroline, you, me, the kids... we're a family... and we will always, always be a family. (They share a goodbye hug.) Woods off of Highway 60 (Matt is seen still trapped in his vehicle, unconscious.... but he wakes. As he comes too, his vision is blurry. He see a woman as his vision clears. Penny is in the driver's seat.) : Penny: This is quite the mess, isn't it? : Matt: (Disappointed) Penny...this isn't real. : Penny: (Humorously) Really? As screwed up as your life is, you're not even going to consider that I could be a ghost? : Matt: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... : Penny: I know. I know. You're a terrible shot. We established that years ago. How the hell did you get yourself into this one? (Penny touches his check lovingly.) : Matt: (Upset) I just can't escape this life. : Penny: That's the thing, Matt. You haven't really tried. So what do you want to do? (He takes hear hand, begging to go with her.) : Matt: I just want to be with you. Please take me with you? (She shakes her head and gives him a sweet smile.) : Penny: Sorry, Matt. You don't belong with me, either. There's a better life for you out there. You just have to wake up and find it. Wake up. (echoing) Wake up! (A paramedic is in the driver's seat, assessing Matt.) : Medic: (Informative tone) He's conscious. You lost a lot of blood, but it's going to be okay. Just stay with me. Everything's going to be okay. (He shakes his head 'Yes' agreeing with her.) Outside The Armory (Stefan is pacing out in front of the Armory's doors.) : Caroline: (Humorously) He's Damon. He's like a cockroach. He always survives. (Stefan is surprised to find Caroline come up behind him.) : Stefan: You're still here. : Caroline: (Smiling) I still had some things I wanted to say to you when this was over. (Stefan's phone buzzes, he receives a text from Damon that reads On my way out. Have bourbon ready.) : Stefan: He's okay. : Caroline: He always is. : Stefan: So, um, I guess whatever you wanted to say to me, you can...say it now. : Caroline: (Smiling happily) I lied earlier. There was a thaw. (Stefan leans in and kisses Caroline. They embrace and kiss again.) Enzo's Safe House (Bonnie's phone buzzes, Damon is calling her from inside the vault as he is leaving.) : Bonnie: If you think this means you're forgiven... : Damon: I am so forgiven. : Bonnie: (Jokingly) You're kind of forgiven. : Enzo: Uh, would it have killed you to have done it, I don't know, five minutes sooner? (The three continue to tease each other over the phone.) : Damon: Wait...Enzo's still alive? Damn. I thought I waited long enough. : Bonnie: Thank you. : Damon: Thank me in person with gifts and... : Elena (voice echoing): Damon... : Bonnie: Hello? : Damon: Hang on. : Elena (voice echoing): Damon... : Damon: Elena? : Bonnie: What did you just say? : Damon: I can hear her in the Vault. (Bonnie is concerned with what Damon is telling her) : Bonnie: Damon. Elena is in a warehouse in Brooklyn. (Damon is having visions of the happy moments he shared with Elena) : Elena (voice echoing): Damon, help me. : Damon: What if something happened to her? What if the Armory took her? (Enzo tries to snap Damon out of it.) : Enzo: They didn't. : Elena (voice echoing): Please... : Damon: I just have to make sure. : Enzo: Damon! Get out of there! : Elena (voice echoing): Please, help me. I'm so alone. I need you. (A dark figure passes behind Damon, with overlapping voices whispering) : Damon: Where are you? (Damon turns) Elena (voice is more demanding): Right here! (Damon's face is full of horror, as he has involuntary memories of Elena flash through his mind, and the whispering voices continue to get louder.) The Armory (Bonnie rushes in) : Bonnie: (Worried) Where is he? : Stefan: The vault. But he closed the security door. : Bonnie: So open it. : Caroline: No, we can't. Only someone from the Armory can. : Stefan: Why didn't you bring Enzo? : Bonnie: I did. (Bonnie looks behind her, looing for Enzo, who is nowhere to be seen. The scene flashes to Enzo, deep inside the Armory, at the Vault's doors. He proceeds with unlocking the door. He enters, the door creaking as it opens.) : Enzo: Damon? (Enzo shuts the Vault behind him and walks deeper in to the Vault.) : Damon: Just you? : Enzo: I snuck off. Didn't feel like playing scissors, paper, stone over who was going to save your life. : Damon: (Cleaerly altered by the creature inside the Vault with them.) That's very heroic of you. : Enzo: (Serious at first) I don't leave people behind. Not my style. Plus, my girl seems to think that you're her best friend. And, uh... (chuckles) from what I can tell, heroes always do right by their girl. : Damon: Then I should warn you...it doesn't always work out so great. : Enzo: Had a feeling. (Shushed whispers can be heard.) : Damon: But don't worry...it's not as bad as you think. It only hurts at first. (The whispering voices grow louder as a decrepit hand reaches up behind Enzo. Damon is chuckling quietly.) : Damon: Then, after that...it's kinda fun. (The same decrepit hands grab Ezno's head, and he looks on at Damon, yelling in horror as he is dragged into the darkness, the whispers grow louder.) Ending (Caroline --voiceover-- is writing in her Diary) (Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline are seen at the Armory) : Caroline: Dear Elena, we were so close. Stefan and I had finally worked through our problems. Bonnie and Enzo were on the verge of being happy, and Damon... Damon actually did the right thing. The selfless thing. We waited in that room for days. Stefan didn't sleep. Throwing everything, including himself, at that door, trying to get it open.After a week, Alaric managed to crack the security code. We were prepared for almost anything... except what we saw. It was empty. (Bonnie rushes into the Vault) : Bonnie: Enzo? : Caroline (voiceover): Completely cleaned out. I don't know how they got out, but they did. : Bonnie: (Desperate) Enzo! : Caroline (Concerned voiceover): I'm worried about Bonnie. She lost the two people closest to her, and she can't even do a locator spell to find them. Her magic never came back. She feels hopeless. (Bonnie falls to the Vault floor, in tears.) --Back in Mystic Falls-- : Matt (seen but providing a voiceover): I reached out to all my contacts, knowing they'd show up sooner or later. I owed 'em that much. Then I left. Because as sad as it is, this isn't my fight. And if I'm ever going to be happy, I have to recognize which ones are. --Salvatore Boarding House-- (Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are doing research on their own computers, papers are spread out across the tables.) : Stefan (voiceover): It was three months before we heard the first rumor... a string of missing persons on the West Coast. It was encouraging. But then the numbers kept growing. 20, 50, 60 people missing. (Stefan is writing in his diary.) : Stefan (voiceover): It's them. I know it. I don't know what's wrong with them, or what they're doing, or why... but I promise you, we'll get him back. Just know that whatever happens between now and then... it's not his fault. (Stefan sadly closes his diary) -- Unknown Warehouse -- (Damon is dragging in another body, seemingly alive but unconscious. Damon walks past a large pool of dripping blood on the floor.) : Enzo: There you are. : Damon: (Teasingly) Aw, did you miss me? (Damon hoists up the body on chains, while Enzo presses a button to raise him into the air. When the body is facing Damon, he slits his throat.) : Enzo: (Content) Never gets old, does it? : Damon: It sure as hell hasn't yet. (He smiles a wild, devilish grin.) (The camera fades out and countless of hanging bodies can be seen.) -- End Credits -- See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven